Amensia
by Timemistress42
Summary: 9thDoctorRose. Set anytime after Doctor Dances. Possible spoilers for later episodes. After crashing in 1940's Berlin, it's a race aganist time for Rose to recoveer the doctor's memory... (OK bad summary! Please R&R!)
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter one**

"And where are we going again?"

"I don't know! Isn't that great?"

As usual, the Doctor's meaning of the word 'great' wasn't the same as Rose's. They had been floating in space, as usual, going, who knows where, until they were grabbed by this…force. There was no other word for it. It was pulling the TARDIS towards…somewhere (it was hard to tell, the panels had all blacked out), throwing its contents all over the place (if that was what the Doctor meant by great, then Rose had to agree).

"umm…can I help?"

He was still hitting every button in order to find some way of controlling his ship. "No, don't touch anything. You're blonde, and remember the last time you touched something you weren't suppose to." He grinned across at her.

Rose opened her mouth to protest but just then the TARDIS seemed to do a complete flip. It felt like they were in a small car that had just been rammed on the side by an HGV. Everything went flying all over the place. Rose felt her head hit the wall and then it all went black…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later (how long she had no idea, Rose woke up, half way down the gangway. They'd stopped moving. She got to her feet cautiously and found her way to the main control panel.

"Doctor?" She was half expecting him to be fiddling around with something. Only he wasn't. He wasn't doing anything, just… lying there.

"Doctor?" She tried all she could to wake him up, but to no avail. He couldn't be….no. There was nothing now she could do. But… where were they?

By pushing the door of the TARDIS open a little, all she could see was destruction. Bomb damage, crumbling buildings, people scurrying in and out of holes like rats. A disaster zone. But where? When?

Right, Rose told herself, she had to get the Doctor to, well, a doctor, but the help couldn't come to them. He had to come with her. She put his arm around his neck and slowly lifted him up. "God you're heavy," she muttered. "Must be the ears."

Slowly but surely she lifted her companion down the street. She couldn't be seen anyway near the TARDIS, it was too obvious. Luckily, it was some way down before they met an elderly looking woman.

"'Cuse me, could you tell me where the nearest hospital is, please?"

The woman looked confused "_Englisch_?" she said, before turning and running in the opposite direction.

"No! I mean, come… oh forget it. "Rose sighed and lifted the Doctor further up her shoulder. Suddenly, however, the woman reappeared…with what looked like a young British solider.

"English?" he smile, and Rose nodded (melt, melt). He took the Doctor onto his own shoulders and smiled at the old lady. "_Danke_. Come on, I'll take you to the military hospital."

Rose followed him through the deserted streets, now fully able to take in what surrounded her.

"Um.. where are we? We just sort of…landed here."

"Espionage, huh? Well, if you're looking for the Soviets, I'm afraid you're in the wrong sector. This is West Berlin. You do know it's 1948, don't you?"

Grateful for a chance to explain her situation without mentioning time or space, Rose smiled. "Oh yeah, I know THAT!" Don't tell, please?"

"Ah, I understand you lot, my girl (_Dammit_!) used to work for them too. I'll just say you're with me. Ah, here we are."

At first glance, it was just another dilapidated building, only with a Red Cross and 'HOSPITAL' on the outside. Yet, when she stepped inside, it was a maze that reminded her of the alien markets the Doctor and she had visited. A blonde nurse came hurrying up to whom the solider muttered something. Then, all of a sudden, the Doctor was being put on a trolley and wheeled out of sight.

"NO!" Rose cried, trying to push her way through to follow him. The solider stepped in her way.

"I'm afraid you can't follow-he needs help quickly. You can go and sit in the waiting room, if you like." He indicated a room to the left. "I have to leave you now- good luck."

And with that he was gone. Rose stood in the busy corridor, completely alone, her heart breaking. She took one look at the doors where the Doctor was…no, it would be best for him.

She at least hoped they may have Cosmo in the waiting room.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

OK, so do I continue? Please, please R&R! Thanks!


	2. Doctor and nurses

_Disclaimer: Again, plans are in place for BBC takeover. Until then, I don't own anything. _

_Thanks for the reviews! _

**Chapter 2**

"Two hearts!" "It's not true!" "I can't believe it!"

Some beds down, the young nurse in the 1940's uniform pricked up her ears and pushed up her glasses. Two hearts? No… She made her way down the beds and pretended to take the pulse of the patient in the next bed.

"Two.. it is not possible." Listen to them, bellowing away in their cut glass accents. Tell the whole world, why don't you.

"He's under sedation at the moment, but it seems he has amnesia anyway, so he can't tell us anything about himself. We need to speak to his companion. Who was it again?"

"A young girl, I believe. Bloody soviet nuclear programme, creating all these mutants."

Lizzie looked sideways at them. At least they hadn't guessed. But that companion… she'd know.

"I'll go, sir", she said, pushing her glasses back up again.

"Thank you, Petroson. Blonde. Wearing those worker clothes that the Yanks wear..ah, jeans. And bring her back here."

The nurse gave a small nod and pushed her way through the double doors. On the other side, she did a little dance. "Yes!"

Smiling all over her face, she did a detour via the children's ward and grabbed one of the nurses there by the arm. As they walked down the corridor together, Lizzie whispered, "We're out of here."

Sara looked confused. "Why?"

"There are 3- possibly 4 non- earth life forms in this hospital. Two hearts."

Still Sara looked confused.

"Time Lord! Galliefy! Oh, we are out of here. But… he's got amnesia. Fancy a challenge?"

Sara smiled. "Of course. I'm a rebel fighter, aren't I?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose didn't notice the two young nurses until they were standing in front of her. Her head was too full of "What if's' and 'Maybes'. What if he died? What if they found out? What if she never said…

"Excuse me; did you come in with a man earlier? Tall, leather jacket?"

Rose looked up, red eyed, and nodded. "Is he…"

"Come with us."

They lead her out of the waiting room, but as she made to go towards the Doctor, they grabbed her arm and pulled her into a side cupboard.

"We're going to say a few words. Please tell us if they mean anything to you and your…friend."

Rose looked confused. "Hold on, who are you?"

"Oh, well, I'm Liz and this is my sister, Sara. We'll explain more later. Now… Time Lord? TARDIS? Galifery?"

Rose nodded. "They all mean something. But how…"

"Does he have physic paper?"

Again, confused nods and gleeful smiles. "Right, now that's established, we can take you to him." The girls lead Rose back down the main corridor. If possible, it was even busier than earlier.

"Is he…" Rose began.

"No. He's got…amnesia. He can't remember anything."

Rose opened her mouth, eyes glazing over, but Lizzie held up a hand. "We can help. All we need is the physic paper and the TARDIS. But don't worry; you'll get your friend back. What's your name, anyway?"

"Rose."

"Ah, pretty. Right, Rosie. Let's free your friend."

By this point, they'd reached the Doctor's bedside. The sedation drugs had worn off by now, so he seemed more awake than he had done earlier. Rose rushed over and took his hand, holding it tightly, never wanting to let go again.

"Hello. Who are you?" That same stupid grin, those same eyes. And…no idea who she was.

To her left, Sara was rummaging in the Doctor's pockets, finding the physic paper and passing it to her sister. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the old surgeon striding down the aisle.

"Petroson…"

"The chief surgeon, sir." Lizzie started immediately. "He wants the patient transferred to the main hospital in the American sector…"

"Yes, yes, whatever, Petroson. We've just had a plane crash in the north… we have more pressing matters to attend to." He carried on down, the aisle, the physic paper useless.

"Right, come on then." Lizzie smiled and started to pack up the Doctor's things.

"Wait, what's going on?" All of this… it still didn't make sense to Rose, none of it did…

"We're leaving! As hospital workers, we have authority to accompany him back home- well, back to the TARDIS in this case. And if there's been a plane crash, I hardly think we're going to be noticed." She bent down and smiled at the Doctor like he was 5, not 901. He grinned back, that same old grin, which now looked so innocent. "Alright? We're going for a little walk."

"Excellent. Who are you?"

Lizzie smiled, and even though it was breaking her heart, Rose had to admit it was quite funny.

"We'll explain later, darling", Sara said as they lead him out of the ward.

After so many months of travel through time and space, there were still situations in which Rose felt weird, and this was one of them. Here they were, in 1940's Berlin, walking arm-in-arm with her Doctor (who didn't know who she was), helping him to walk properly. On his other side was one of two nurses, who both- for some unknown reason- knew what a TARDIS and a Time Lord was. The hospital corridor was buzzing with people, presumably owning to the plane crash, so no-one took much notice of the little piece of paper allowing them through, which was still blank in any case. This was nearly on the level of meeting Dickens, or the Dalek, or Jack, or even her father…

As they stepped out into the bright sunlight, even if it was into a city devastated by 6 years of war, Rose couldn't help but join in with the Doctor's innocent laughs. He found everything amazing. It might in some remote possibility be OK. At least they were alive.

The worst, however, was yet to come….

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Please R&R! If you want the next bit, and you don't have to if you feel this one lets you down, then it might take a while...well, share and enjoy! Thanks!_


End file.
